Wasabi On Toast
by asebi
Summary: They sat in the same restaurant everyday for one reason and one reason only. TeFu


Disclaimer: These characters clearly do not belong to me in any way since they belong to each other...and some other people who created them, can't forget them.

A/N: This is a bit...abstract? Somewhat different from what i've written before. Please Review if you likey:)  
Happy Birthday Fuji Shusuke even though it dosn't actually occur this year...XD

* * *

**~0x0x0~

* * *

**

He sat down at the same table for the umpteenth time this month, always watching a certain someone. That someone always sat alone, always ordered the same breakfast set, always sat in the same seat. And for the most part, Fuji did the same. The man in question didn't seem to recognize him; that or he just never noticed Fuji. Sometimes, Fuji would be a tease and deliberately walk past the table, but never did the other man say anything. Surely sitting in the same restaurant every day, in the same seat every day, would make the other man notice _something_, if not Fuji himself.

* * *

Tezuka sat down yet again at the table he has now come to think of as "his table." It wasn't that he found the food at this establishment particularly good, he just came to see this one person. It had been a complete accident the way he first found this person. It was the first time he went into the restaurant, a little too tired to make himself a little something to eat. Not five minutes after he took his seat, 'that person' walked in. It was a complete coincidence, but nevertheless, Tezuka came by everyday in hopes of seeing that person again.

* * *

Fuji's apartment overlooked the small family restaurant he always saw the man at. Fuji had been watering his modest collection of cacti when he first spotted Him. Holding his breath, he watched the man walk into the place. Without a thought, he rushed down to the restaurant he never bothered to go to before, leaving behind his half eaten breakfast of wasabi on toast (something he could actually make). He took a seat near the man and surreptitiously watched him. Fuji order just one thing: a cup of coffee he barely sipped at. When the man left, Fuji followed, leaving behind an almost full cup of coffee. Fuji didn't follow far, only until the end of the block, before he returned home. The next day, Fuji sat at the window and waited until He came, then silently slipped down to the restaurant. This time, he ordered breakfast. He ordered a different one every day. By the end of the month, Fuji had tried every item on the breakfast menu.

* * *

Tezuka came to the restaurant a tad later than usual, a little flustered. Inui had called this morning about something or other he couldn't recall. Every time he hung up, Inui would call again. Every time he tried to leave, the phone would interrupt him. He came into the restaurant fully expecting the other person to be seated at their usual table, but the table was empty. Instead, he found his own table occupied by a young man of honey brown hair. He didn't sit in the seat Tezuka normally sat, he took the seat opposite. Not knowing what to do, Tezuka sat in the table the young man usually sat on, the seat opposite that of the young man's. He didn't watch the person. It would have been too obvious if he did.

* * *

What made him do it, he didn't know. After waiting ten minutes past the time Tezuka usually showed but not seeing hide or hair of the man, Fuji decided to just wait in the restaurant. It had been a spur of the moment decision when he took the table Tezuka usually sat at instead of his own. His breakfast arrived just as the man he came to see did. Fuji noticed the second's hesitation before the man sat down. Surely this time he would acknowledge Fuji, but he didn't. It was the first Fuji didn't watch his person. For the first time, another possibility occurred to Fuji. Maybe it wasn't that the man didn't recognize him or notice him, maybe it was because the man didn't _want_ to recognize or notice him. Fuji ate his wasabi-on-toast the next day, with a side order of apples.

* * *

Tezuka didn't see the person anymore. He sat at his table, alone, more alone than any other time. He came by the restaurant everyday for the next two weeks, but never saw the other person. After two weeks, he stopped.

* * *

Fuji watched him come and go. Everyday. Without stop. Then one day, he didn't show up. He didn't show up the next day nor did he show up the day after. The man stopped coming, but Fuji never stopped watching.

* * *

**~0x0x0~**

* * *

The February air sent shivers down his spine as Tezuka paused in front of the restaurant. It's been two months since he last came, and yet, nothing seemed to have changed. He took his seat at the table he always sat at, ordered the breakfast he always ordered, and waited. He wasn't hoping for much. The chances of seeing the person he wanted to see weren't very high, but still he waited. It was after all, said person's birthday. Even if the person didn't show, sitting here, at least, made Tezuka feel a little closer to that person.

A little jingling of bells signal the opening of the door and a blast of cold February morning wind enters the cozy restaurant. A man dressed a little too lightly for the weather stood at the door, a little out of breath, eyes wide open. Tezuka's eyes met that of the man's. They stared at each other for what seemed like a century, a millennia, an eternity, before the smaller man smiled and hid those cool blue eyes. The man took his seat across from Tezuka. No words were said. None were needed. Fuji sipped at his coffee as he watched Tezuka eat his breakfast, his toast and apples completely forgotten in his little apartment.

* * *

A/N: (Since it doesn't seem very clear) They do know each other. It's like they become distant friends who don't really meet up much. And I always imagine the both of them to be very busy (Tezuka with tennis and Fuji with...well anything really, but personally i like photography). So it's been a while since they last saw each other and then they meet again at the cafe. But since it's been so long, neither are really sure if the other is who they think it is or if it is just wishful thinking.


End file.
